Processes for preventing unauthorized media replication are well known. A large number of solutions currently exist with respect to targeting Websites by blocking domain name services (DNS) that map to the Websites and associated IP addresses. A DNS blocking process prevents a server from converting a domain name into an IP address thereby preventing a user from accessing a website. Additionally, a DNS blocking process comprises a simplified method for blocking Website access for distribution access. Alternative current solutions for preventing unauthorized media replication may include a deep packet inspection process to monitor data packets of associated content in motion and a process for enabling a search for patterns and compromises within massive amounts of structured and unstructured data.
However, the aforementioned solutions may enable an unintentional blocking process with respect to valid Websites and/or IP addresses associated with similar domain names. Additionally, the aforementioned solutions may not be enabled to identify content of various types of media.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to detect and validate content thereby allowing a quick and accurate determination of a validity of the content with respect to access rights.